


string up some christmas lights, let's deck these halls

by pawnshophearttradingup



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: “I’m just not fond of that… tradition.”“What, you mean mistletoe?”“Yes, that,” Alfonse said, his voice pitching upwards in embarrassment.(Kiran hangs up mistletoe.)





	string up some christmas lights, let's deck these halls

**Author's Note:**

> so the brufonse discord server i'm on decided to come up w/ its own [holiday challenge thing](https://twitter.com/WindyOakes/status/1070045045879914496) (not brufonse themed but feh themed in general) and i signed up to do day 7. and i am Barely sliding in here with it lmao fuck
> 
> thanks to geo for beta reading this for me on such short notice. love you
> 
> this also happens to be my first finished kiralfonse fic. wild

Kiran was not at all surprised by how the winter festival was very similar to Christmas where he came from. After the spring and harvest festivals, he’d started kind of expecting it, actually.

At least it meant he hadn’t had to go scrambling to make decorations for his own little celebration, since the whole castle must have been filled with them. Kiran would’ve been sad if he couldn’t even have a little piece of home with him this year, though he was sure even if that was the case, he’d be able to find a few heroes eager, or at least willing, to learn about holidays where he came from and celebrate with him. Still. That seemed like a lot of work, but what with the collection of decorations he’d found, he was glad he wouldn’t have to.

It seemed like nobody else was happy to decorate such a huge castle, though. Sharena, who Kiran had thought would be all over this, had herself only put up a couple strands of garland and the tree itself. Obviously, this wouldn’t do, so Kiran had spent the whole day decorating mostly by himself just to make the castle extra-festive. It was also why he was currently perched very high up on a ladder, precariously so, trying to hang this one last important thing…

Another thing Kiran might have expected about this whole situation was the way Alfonse hung back, standing at a distance from Kiran and the ladder. Kiran would have laughed about it, had he not been worried he’d lose his balance and fall. “Come on,” he called out, not glancing back to Alfonse. “I asked you to make sure I don’t fall and you’re too far away to be any help with that!”

“I’m sorry,” Alfonse said, taking a single step forward. He was still not close enough to help, Kiran noted, but he didn’t get to say anything about it before Alfonse continued speaking. “I’m just not fond of that… tradition.”

“What, you mean mistletoe?”

“Yes, that,” Alfonse said, his voice pitching upwards in embarrassment.

Kiran snorted. “Would I really be that bad to kiss?” he muttered under his breath. Luckily, Alfonse didn’t seem to hear him. Thank god, because that would’ve been mortifying.

See, there was sort of a reason Kiran was hanging up the mistletoe. And it wasn’t because he particularly liked the tradition, himself. He was just really hoping he and Alfonse would be caught under it together sometime before the winter festival was over, because he just might have the biggest, most ridiculous crush on Alfonse possible, and he really wanted to kiss him.

The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous this plan seemed, but oh well. He already started it, might as well follow through.

“There,” Kiran said, leaning back a bit as he stared at the now-tied ribbon affixing the mistletoe to the ceiling.

Of course, this made the ladder wobble because there was also a real reason Kiran asked Alfonse to help him with this. Kiran didn’t fall off, thankfully, but Alfonse was rushing over anyway, holding onto the ladder as Kiran descended.

“Are you okay?” Alfonse asked, briefly looking over Kiran as soon as he was standing on the ground.

“Yeah! I’m fine!” Though Kiran was certain the panic he felt just shortened his lifespan a little. Somehow that’d been more terrifying than the whole “fighting in a war” thing.

“Good, that’s… that’s good.”

Alfonse looked nervous for a moment, but only a moment, before he seemed to steel himself for… something. Kiran had no idea what, until Alfonse leaned forward and very briefly pressed his lips against Kiran’s.

He backed away as quick as he came, face flushed as he explained, “We were under it, and it  _ is _ tradition…”

Kiran didn’t have anything to say to that, so instead, he just pulled Alfonse in for another kiss, a longer one this time.

Well. Maybe this tradition wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "sickly sweet holidays" by dallon weekes. no i know there's no lights in this fic. i just wanted to use this as a title. leave me be
> 
> as always i'm [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter


End file.
